Searching for Paradise
by Watermalone
Summary: "We are not here to change the past, nor are we able to alter the future. We cannot disturb the fabric of reality, distort time, or extend life. Yet you ask what we are, in fact, capable of? Something far more valuable than any treasure one may covet, an ability that far surpasses a single man's desire. It is the ability to create happiness."


**A/N: No words, have I.**

* * *

 _Cold room._

"He's starting to have difficulty breathing."

"What? Doctor, do _something_ then! Please!"

"I-I'm sorry but I'm simply not sure how to treat this type of… To be honest I don't even know what _this_ is!"

"I-I'm not sure how to explain… I don't even know.."

"Ma'am just do your best, we're running out of time."

"O-ok. Where I come from... Poison derived from... Only found in..."

"Really? Quite strange... but from the sounds of it our best option would be to pump his stomach if his airway is becoming blocked… Nurse! Keep putting pressure on his chest! I'm going to need the E. tube and some chilled saline!"

"Yes, doctor."

"As for you and your family, you must all stay in the waiting area for now."

"What? Wait! But what about him?!"

"I'm sorry, for his safety and ours, you need to leave with your children for now. It's going to be a long night."

"But I can't just leave him! I-I…"

"Ma'am we're honestly trying our best with what we know, you need to understand that we will require space."

"Doctor, I'm losing pressure, he's giving out."

"Apply compressions until I come back! … I am asking you to please trust in us. We will do our best to keep him with us. Though I can't guarantee the future I can guarantee our efforts."

"A-alright… Lu-Lucas, honey, grab your sister and let's wait outside, okay?"

"Okay mom."

* * *

 _Cold fingertips._

"Is dad going to be alright?"

"..."

"Mom?"

"..."

"... C'mon Celina, I think she wants to be left alone for a while."

* * *

 _Cold walls._

"Are you sleepy yet Celie?"

"... Me neither."

"How do you think dad's doing?"

"... Right… Well I guess you can't talk yet, but you don't seem to believe what mom says either."

"... I've been thinking… Do you think the doctors know what's going on? Like.. I'm pretty sure they think we're from another planet or something. It always feels like one of the nurses wants to cut open my head and see what's inside."

"Oh no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you... I guess the idea of cutting heads open is kinda gross."

"... Well I'm going to sleep. G'night Celie."

* * *

 _Cold eyes._

"I think his condition has been somewhat stabilized, Mrs. Butterfly, so you and your family are free to visit him. Howev-"

"He's all better now, right mister?"

"Shush, Lucas, let the man talk."

"No no, it's quite alright. Your father is doing much better. However, ma'am, we need to keep him under close observation, so try to let him rest and let us know if anything starts to happen."

"Happen? Like… like what, exactly?"

"I'm not quite sure what to expect. Just let us know if anything seems out of the ordinary."

"I will. Thank you, doctor."

* * *

 _Cold metal._

"... Shouldn't have put you through all of this… don't deserve…. Just... please… wake up…. Remember…"

* * *

 _Cold air._

"His fever's gone up again doctor, I called you as quickly as I noticed."

"Alright, let me see."

"Lucas, you and Celina need to go outside. Wait for me in the lobby and I'll be down in a minute to take you to school."

"It's okay mom, I don't need to go to school if you want me to stay here."

"That's very sweet of you dear, and I'll be more inclined to believe you once you're done that math test you have today."

"Awww.. Okay Celie, let's go."

* * *

 _Cold seats._

"Hello there, I was sent by Her Majesty the Queen to pick you and your sister up."

"Is something wrong? Where's mom?"

"Your mother is waiting at the hospital."

"Did something happen to dad?"

"I'm not sure… I am simply Her Majesty's chauffeur. Come, let us go before the portal closes."

"... Okay."

* * *

 _Cold shivers._

"... I'm sorry ma'am but there's not much more…"

"... I understand."

"... Has already spread to his... unable to stop... Best we could do... Alive for a little..."

"How much longer do you predict?"

"... days approximately."

"Oh."

"... will try to keep him... but... any last... said now..."

"..."

"... sorry... loss."

"Y-you heard that too, h-huh Celie? I… I don't think dad's gon- gonna…"

* * *

 _Cold tears._

"..."

*BEEP*

"..."

*BEEP*

"..."

*BEEP*

* * *

 _Cold skin._

"The doctors won't let me stay awake much longer."

"I know."

"Please don't look at me like that I- urgh… I'm fine…"

"..."

"Really. I am. If I had to choose anyway to go, this would definitely be the most peaceful method."

"... Aren't you afraid?"

"Of death? Ah- No, not really."

"Why?"

"I already sold my life to the devil on our marriage date."

"..."

"Hm? You can't hide that smile from me."

"S-stop. I can't believe you're joking at a time like this."

"Well if not now, when?"

"..."

"When I go… the last things I want to see are your smiles..."

"... Can I get you something? Anything at all?"

"No. I'm quite prepared as it is."

"This time's different. You should know."

"I understand."

"... Do you remember? The first time we met?"

"Yes. I do."

"Good."

"I hope whatever it is you plan to do… works…"

"Well... I'd hate to ask such a thing of you, especially after all I've… I-..."

"Hey. Don't do that to yourself. None of this is- ngh... your fault."

"..."

"No more tears, please. I want to say I lived a happy life… with you… and I want you to be able to say the same.

"... I-I just want to relive… this life… over and over, forever and ever."

"I know."

"..."

"Take good care of the kids, and Lucas?"

"Y-yeah dad?"

"Take care of your mom and sister for me. I'm counting on you to be strong."

"I-I'll try…"

"Not try, kiddo, you _will._ "

"Okay… I will, dad."

"That's my man. Agh-"

"Is it getting painful, dear?"

"A… little bit."

"I see… Lucas, take your sister out for a while. I need a moment alone with your father."

"R-right. Will do, mom."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Shhh, Celie. I can't hear what they're saying…"

"... soul…. magic…. open memories…. short time…."

"That was dad… I don't know what any of that meant…"

"Forgive me…. never… you again…."

"Huh? What's mom going on about?"

"..."

"...arco?"

"..."

"... love you….."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry for being away for long, only to spring this story upon you all. For anyone who wishes to know, recently, my grandmother passed away due to gastric cancer which, unfortunately, had spread through to her bones and her lungs. She died in hospice care approximately two weeks ago from pneumonia.**

 **I know a lot of you guys have no reason to care nor inquire about a stranger's personal life and I sincerely apologize for forcing this burden upon any of you, but I had to get it out somehow. My grandmother was an incredibly strong, kind, generous, loving, and gracious woman that I am proud to say I have lived my life knowing. But the past few months have been difficult, to say the least.**

 **I remember nights where I spend by her hospital bed, trying not to fall asleep because it was my turn to keep watch of her. Days where, in a panic, I would be forced to leave in the middle of a lab or lecture and rush to the hospital because things seemed dire. Hours I would spend with the doctor and my family discussing how to make her last moments the most comfortable as possible. All while choking back tears that I could not shed to those around me. The funeral was the hardest moment of all to bear. The rest of my family had come to say their final goodbyes, but how could they be consoled when we were all equally as weak?**

 **I understand I'm rambling at this point, but this is my only vent for which I can explain my recent behavior. Nonetheless, I guess I will come back to writing soon, no guarantees my schedule will be consistent, however. While this little passage may be written out of emotional instability, I do, in fact, have plans for it, and will put them into motion eventually.**

 **If you're wondering about this chapter and what exactly happened, given I acknowledge that it is related to SVTFOE, it is told many years ahead of the canon future from the limited viewpoint of the still young second child of Star and Marco, Celina Diaz. While she is too young to understand, although her older brother (Lucas Diaz) does, their father is suffering within a terminal stage of an unknown disease. All other details can be inferred but I will present to you that there is much more to this plot than meets the eye.**

 **I have nothing else to say except I hope that this hasn't been too much of a splurge of emotions to you all, I do intend to rectify this breakdown with a continuation of all my current series. While I cannot say when I will officially be back, I am glad to say that I have passed the stage of grieving and plan to move forward with my life. And before you continue your next thought, no, I do not need your sympathy, pity, etc. (though I thank you nonetheless), I am well aware of my current situation and will do my best to resolve any unattended issues in my personal life without needing to further burden you, my dearest reader. Thank you for taking the time to read this, I truly wish this moment could have been spent on better terms.**


End file.
